


Present for Yu

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, Yullen, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen's harbored feelings for a certain ravenette for as long as he could recall, feelings that only increased after the Ark. Kanda was oblivious to the fact he had feelings for Allen. On a day he'd rather skip he over hears Allen calling out his name...perhaps Kanda's birthday will be more interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present for Yu

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: BEFORE YOU READ KNOW THAT THIS HAS YAOI! DON'T LIKE? THEN DON'T READ!**  
>  \- -
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Kanda and Allen aren't mine to own, so that means I'm obvoiusly not the mastermind to bring you D. Gray-man. Oh, and you guys know how I draw! The preview pic isn't mine either!  
>  **Claimer:** I own this one-shot! Mine! Get your own!

It never occurred to Allen how much he really liked the long-haired samurai. At first, he figured it was admiration for the elder's strength. However, as time went on,  it wasn't long before the seed of his so-called admiration started to grow. He figured that perhaps, ever since the incident in the Ark, where he stayed behind to defeat Skinn Bolic; Allen's feelings for the samurai had only grown tenfold. Alas, he couldn't think much about it at the time.

Now in the Order, Allen was in his room, having multiple thoughts he never thought would plague his mind. He didn't know when this started, but he knew, he just knew he wanted to feel the other's touch. Knowing that his watchdog was out for the week, the young Exorcist had nothing to occupy his mind from roaming to inappropriate thoughts.

"Gah!" He screamed after one of the most erratic thoughts crossed his mind. The content in his imagination had caused him an uncomfortable feeling down south. What should he do? Timcanpy wasn't anywhere, and of course Link was wasn't there...swallowing, he reached to the bulge forming in his pants, and hissed at the jolt of unfamiliar feelings.

"N...no one's here..." He told himself as he removed his shoes and started undoing his pants in a rush.

Cold air surrounded his heated member, as he stared at his hard-on. Mismatched hands started grabbing for it, massaging the pulsing organ now in his hands. "Nng..." he said, already starting to feel the heat get to him. "N-not enough..." He'd taken off his vest and ribbon, and even went as far as undoing his shirt.  
He wanted nothing more than to find release. He started imagining Kanda doing this to him. Yes, Kanda's hands on his member, squeezing it, fondling it..."K...Kan... _ngh!_... _daaaah_..." He moaned, unaware of what went on around him. Yes, it would be Kanda's fingers scissoring his virgin ass....and maybe...something more rewarding than the fingers..."Ka...Kan... _nngh_...!...daaaa...!" Almost there...just a little more...

"Having fun, moyashi?" Allen's eyes widened as his lust-filled, wanton eyes turned their attention to the predatory cobalt ones of none other than Yu Kanda himself.

* * *

 

An aura of evil surrounded him, as he made his way down the hall to his room. His long hair moving in time with his steps, and he headed towards his destination. He hated everything and everyone in this god-forsaken place. There were some who he could tolerate, but for the most part, everything pissed him off. The source of his mood, for once, wasn't just because of everyone, rather it was also do to two things.

First: Today marked one of his most hated days of the year, often getting attacked by everyone who knew about it. Namely Lavi and Lenalee. He'd only barely escaped from them.

Second: His mind kept betraying him. No matter how much he'd meditate or how much he tried to ignore it, he would keep getting images of a certain idiot writhing beneath him. "Che. That damn brat." He muttered, while passing the said brat's room. He vaguely noticed the door was slightly ajar, but thought nothing of it, until he heard the voice of his mind's sinful thoughts.

"K...Kan... _ngh!_... _daaaah_..." What the hell? Though never curious, he couldn't help but peek through the crack in Allen's doorway, and what a sight to behold. From where Kanda stood, he could see a perfect view of the moyashi, ass in the air, trying to finger himself all the while his left hand was catering to his manhood.

Smirking, he carefully opened the door, so that he could slip in, and carefully shut it behind him. He then locked the door, but doubted the 'sprout even heard him come in. Perhaps...today just might be better than he anticipated.

"K...Kan... _ngh!_... _daaaah_..." The sprout was nearing his climax. Kanda was only vaguely aware that there might be something about the moyashi that never ceased to bother him. Seeing him in this state, might've made something click in the samurai's mind. The dreams, the fact the kid was always on his mind? Of course. He had feelings for the idiot. But...it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with this, right?

"Having fun, moyashi?" He said, leaning against the now locked door.

"K-Kanda?" The younger's eyes widened in shock, now seeing the intruder that walked in on him. Kanda smirked, knowing that the younger was blushing now from embarrassment.

"Please, don't stop on my account." Allen quickly pulled his hands away from himself, and quickly hid under the covers, almost as if by doing so he'd disappear. No such luck.

"What's the point in hiding, if I already saw and heard what you were doing?" Kanda watched as the lump in the bed twitch. The white-haired Exorcist must've been red as a lobster by now.

"Y-you...saw?" Allen stammered from his tent. Kanda clicked his tongue, and started walking towards the boy.

* * *

 

Allen heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to the bed. No, no, no, I can't let him see me like this! Damn, why do I still have to be hard?! "Moyashi." For reasons unknown the the boy, the way Kanda said his most hated nickname made chills go down his spine. "I know you're under there. No point in hiding."

"G-go away, BaKanda!" Allen said, trying to keep his poker face in place. Not that he could put it on right now. The sheets were suddenly jerked away from him, and the younger looked up to see Kanda staring at him with an unknown gleam in his eye.

"Everything about you seems to be small." Kanda smirked noting the younger's stiff member. Allen blushed cherry-red and tried to cover himself up. But Kanda wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed the boy's wrists, and held them above the latter's  head, all the while straddling the said boy's legs. "You put on quite a show for me, Aren. Do you know how much it got to me?" The younger felt something poking him on his thigh.

"I...I did that?"

"Here's a question for you, sprout. Do you know what today is?"

"Uh, the s-sixth of J-June." Allen had no clue as to why Kanda would ask, making the other smirk. "W-why do you a-ask?"

"As of today, moyashi, I'm another year older. Care to guess what I want?"

The cursed teen blinked once. Twice. Three times, but before he could get the answer out, Kanda's mouth covered his own, preventing him from saying anything. _What the—?! Why is Kanda kissing me!?_ Was the first thought that flashed through Allen's head. Despite his shock, the younger found himself kissing back.

* * *

 

Kanda was a little surprised when the 'sprout kissed him back, but that wasn't shown in his actions. He smirked into the kiss giving them both time to breath. "Kanda...I thought...you hated me..."

"So did I." Kanda said before once again claiming Allen's lips again. He maneuvered his hands so that he could hold both of Allen's wrists in one hand. Now with a free hand, he reached between them, and successfully found his intended target.

"Ahh...Kan...da..." He grabbed Allen's member, making the younger having trouble with what he wanted to say.

"What was that, my moyashi?" Kanda said, his voice slightly huskier, in a seductive way. He leaned in to whisper in the younger's ear. "Tell me what you want, moyashi."

"I...nhng!...I want...Yu..." He managed to get out. Kanda removed himself from the younger, and stripped his coat, shirt, and shoes. He was about to undo his pants when Allen's hands stopped him.

* * *

 

"Let me." He told the older, as he undid the zipper and the button on Kanda's pants.  Pulling them enough so that he had a view of the other's erect member. He pushed Kanda back down, making him sit at the edge of the bed. Allen licked his lips, and sat between Kanda's legs. He licked at the organ, and hearing a slight moaning from the other, did it again, before being more daring and putting as much of Kanda as he could into his mouth.

"D-damn it, short stack..." Kanda panted, a hand on the younger's head. Allen relaxed his gag reflex, and took more of the older in his mouth. Successfully deep-throating him. He started sucking and licking at the heated member, soon adding teeth, grazing the pulsing object in his mouth. "Oi, moyashi..." Kanda breathed, pulling the younger teen away. "Enough."

"Did I do something wrong?" Allen asked innocently.

"Che." Kanda said, grabbing the boy by the arms, and yanking him on the bed. "My turn."

* * *

 

No way he was letting this moyashi become the dominate one. He was close to release and as much as he would love to watch his moyashi swallow his essence, he had a better place he'd want it to be ejaculated. Thinking fast, he started to pulled the younger away from his cock, Allen's silver wanton eyes had confusion in them. "Did I do something wrong?"  he asked, worried that he had displeased the other.

"Che." Was what the older said, before yanking him on the bed, the younger now under him. "My turn." He whispered into the younger's ear, his breath dancing across the shell of the appendage. He smirked when felt the moyashi shutter beneath him. He started with the younger's lips, smoldering them with his own. He left Allen breathless, and the proof was shown on his face as he backed away. Cheeks were flushed, lips slightly swollen from Kanda's kiss, and eyes that glazed over in a promiscuous lust. He put two of his digits in front of Allen's mouth, and automatically opened it to allow access.

The instant Kanda deemed his fingers slick enough with the boy's saliva, he removed them, and slowly allowed them to travel towards Allen's virgin ass. He inserted the first finger, and watched as the boy below him fidgeted at the intrusion. But it would only hurt more if he wasn't properly prepared. A few moments later, he added a second finger, scissoring the two within the younger, loosening the ring of mussels for as much as he could.

* * *

 

Allen found himself moving against Kanda's fingers, wanting experiment with them. They felt weird, moving around inside him, and as he found out, it was only intensified as he moved. Adding to the pleasure he found in doing so. The kid was practically fucking himself on the digits. But thought nothing of it.

" _K-Kaaah...nnh!...da-aaaah!_ Th-there! Again...hit...please...!" It seemed that the older found the small bundle of nerves nested deep within the younger. "G-god...so...more~!"  
"Heh, impatient aren't you, moyashi?" He vaguely heard Kanda ask of him. The fingers were removed making the younger moan in frustration. He was soon lifted so that Kanda was below him. Kanda sat up some, holding the younger by his hips. "If you really want it, you'll have to work for what you desire." He whispered suggestively into the white-haired teen's ear. He put his hands on Kanda's shoulders, and took a deep breath, before impaling himself on Kanda's length.

"Haaaa!...Kan...da... _aaah~_...so good...." Just once and he already found it hard to continue. He was sweating, and looking on Kanda's face, he could tell he was feeling some sort of pleasure coursing through him too.

* * *

  _Damn moyashi...so tight_...Kanda thought, all the while feeling Allen's walls close around him. He watched as the other got used to the larger intrusion. Once he did, he continued extending and then re-impaling himself on Kanda's cock a few times before he finally lost steam. Panting heavily. "K-Kanda...pl-please...I can't..."

Not needing to hear anymore, he switched their positions so that he was now on top. Allen's legs were soon draped over his shoulders, and he started thrusting into the younger mercilessly. Somehow hitting on his prostate every time. He knew he was getting close, and judging by the younger's face, so was he. Knowing that this was going to end soon, he grabbed Allen's dick, and started pumping in time with his thrusts. "Mo...ya...shi...cum for me, cum for me, Aren."

* * *

 

"Mo...ya...shi...cum for me...cum for me, Aren." Hearing that was more than enough for Allen to do so.

"Yu!" He screamed as he came all over their stomachs and chests.

* * *

 

A few more thrusts before Kanda finally felt the walls of Allen clenching tighter and tighter around his aching cock. He managed to hit Allen's prostate one last time, cumming deep within his moyashi. For someone who never did that before, he was sure as hell really great at milking every last bit of his essence. He pulled out, a soft popping noise came from when he did. "Yu...you never told me what you wanted for your birthday." Allen said half asleep.

"Che. You already gave me what I could ever ask for, Moyashi." He placed a gentle kiss on Allen's pentacle, before removing Allen's legs from his shoulders, letting them fall on the bed.

"Did I now?" Allen asked, snuggling to Kanda's warm chest. "That's funny, it's your birthday, but it seems I got something too."

"Is that so?" Kanda asked with a smirk. "What might that be, Moyashi?"

"Yu." Was all Allen said before finally falling into a blissful sleep. Kanda watched as the younger slept for a bit. Maybe he could learn to like his birthday more if a certain white-haired moyashi was there to make it...interesting. That thought in mind, he smiled, knowing no one was around to see.

"Good night, Aren, I love you." He whispered into the younger's ear, before he himself fell into the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 25.February.2018
> 
> Hey all. So this little A/N is new for this oldie but goodie one-shot :3 I actually went ahead and fixed issues I had...for example, using "then" when I meant to use "than"...'cos that was a thing I didn't even realize I fell into. (<_<) It's almost ironic...almost.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy the fixed version, (it's only grammar fixes, actually) and I might do the same for FF, 'cos if the mistakes are here, then yeah, I'm pretty sure they're there too...yeap.


End file.
